


Kiss the Dusk

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery asked what a man who’d once dedicated his life to celibacy could know of pleasing a woman. Sansa wanted to ask her what a maid could know of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> After ten-thousand years I've finally filled this prompt: Au/ cannon. Jon got jealous after meeting Willas Tyrell, knowing Sansa had a thing for Willas before.

When they coupled it was often tender, slow, and easy. Jon’s big hands would move along her body in ways she hadn’t even know she liked until they’d married. He would kiss her sweetly, and thoroughly. The only sound that passed between them was the heavy pant of their breath. Until tonight, when Jon brought her leg up higher on his hip, moved harder, deeper, _gods_ she was blushing at the thought.

Looking down she noticed dark bruises forming on the tops her breasts, felt the tenderness between her thighs. Jon never left her wanting, and tonight she felt so thoroughly attended to she scarcely thought she could entertain in the morning. Beside her his breathing began to slow. “That was unexpected,” she said as she rolled into his side. “I missed you today,” she heard herself murmur against his chest, dragging a finger along his breastbone. 

"Did you?" Jon always seemed surprised when she made confessions like that. He pressed a kiss to her temple. ”I thought you’d like to spend more time with the Tyrell’s, they’ll be gone soon.”

"In a day." Sansa agreed, she had been counting down from the moment they arrived.

“You could always journey to visit them, if you’d like.” A genuine offer. She thought he understood she wanted them there even less than he did. Of course she went hawking with them, and welcomed them as guests at the high table. She’d taken her lunch with Margaery earlier that day. The thought of their conversation still made her blood boil hours later. 

"Are you trying to send me away my Lord?" His eyes went wide as saucers as he clumsily corrected her.

"Of course not," he frowned. He stroked the apple of her cheek with his thumb, "I only want you to be happy.” She would have spoken the phrase coyly, not Jon though. He would never play games with her. There was an unspoken question in his voice.

"Do you think Highgarden would make me happy?" he so rarely spoke from his heart, more a man of action than anything else, and making light of this idea would only push him further away. She reached up to cover his hand with hers. “What gave you that idea?”

"You have no love for his place," he replied. "I would hate myself if you would be happier somewhere and didn’t go." His mood hadn’t come from the twists and turns of the game. It had come from the Tyrell’s, she was sure of it.

They’d been entertaining guests for weeks, trying to rebuild a kingdom that war had torn apart. Princess Arianne Martell had come from Dorne to discuss their alliances and trade, Little Tommen had ridden from the Rock to swear his allegiance to the new King on the Iron Throne. Sansa worked tirelessly to make their stay comfortable; she'd asked Jon for his opinions, as the King, and he deferred to her judgement.

The Tyrell’s were more of a challenge. They’d arrived two days ago, Sansa had put in extra thought, to extend the lady Margaery courtesy; a kindness all but forgotten when Sansa had been coerced into her first marriage. Her courtesies were her armor after all, stronger in her time away from the keep. She had taken lunch in the gardens with Margaery, minding her drink, every guest before this had been practice compared to Margaery. 

Willas, Lord of Highgarden, underwhelmed her, not that she would say so. She had spent a turn imagining him as her husband, building him up in her mind that he fell short. Mayhaps he fell short because she had Jon to compare him to. The Lord of Highgarden seemed kind in comparison to most, even Petyr Baelish had said so, _gentle, pious, and good-hearted_ he called him. Alayne considered those good qualities in a man. 

She might have been happy with him once, but it couldn't compare to what she felt with Jon, for Jon. She found it hard to look upon her husband without admiration. He'd only grown more handsome over the years in her eyes. More than handsome, he was brave. A hero, truly. The sort of man she imagined marrying, not realizing what Jon would grow to become. When they'd married it was to protect her from future suitors, she didn't expect to fall in love with her husband, a novel thought after her first and second marriages. 

It was trying on Jon, all the manipulations. He didn’t care for game as Sansa suspected the Tyrell’s did. As she knew Margaery did at the very least. It seemed Sansa was not the only one to learn from her time at Kings Landing in the past. Instead of trying to please the king, as Sansa had once known her to do; she sought to keep the queen happy as well. Perhaps her methods would have worked on a less skilled queen, but Sansa was well versed at reading between the lines of any conversation. It wouldn’t do to have Jon thinking she would be happier away from him. Not when he’d given her so much.

Moving from his side she said, “I never told you what happened.” She hadn’t wanted to sully his view of anyone. She hadn’t wanted to expand upon her experiences before, fearing Jon would look down on _her_ for the way she was treated. For being naive of her surroundings. She hadn’t realized then what she knew now; he might require assurance as well. She walked to the fire, feeling his eyes following her. It wouldn’t do to speak of such things in their bed. 

“You don’t have to.” Still he followed her lead, shrugging on his tunic, and sitting beside her on the bench. 

“I didn’t have friends when I was here, you know that. When Joffrey set me aside. Lady Olenna, Margaery’s grandmother, invited me to sup with them. I was excited, Margaery had so many friends, she was lovely, everyone loved her. I was nervous too, but still I sat there and they were pleasant. I had to tell them about Joffrey, they asked and asked.” She clasped her hands on her lap. “They talked of marrying me to Willas, and I thought of it as an escape.” She couldn’t look at him. “Then Cersei found out, and I was married to Tyrion quickly.” His hand fell over hers, stilling her. “I remember seeing them at the reception. Most of them didn’t even look at me. They only wanted me for my claim. No better than the Lannisters themselves.” 

“And now you’re here once more.”

“I am here with you,” she answered, turning her palm up to catch his. “It’s different.” 

"Do you wish you could have married him now, after everything you’ve been through?"

"Margaery Tyrell asked me the same thing today." Sansa said. She’d asked Sansa a multitude of questions that made her blood boil. "She even offered her brother’s services, if you were not pleasing me." Not in so many words of course, it wouldn't be proper to speak of a king in such a way. Sansa could read between any line to hear the meaning. Margaery asked what a man who’d once dedicated his life to celibacy could know of pleasing a woman. Sansa wanted to ask her what a maid could know of pleasure, but refrained.

"Is that something you would want?" His lack of emotion gave him away. There was no curiosity to his tone, no melancholy, no anger even. He was trying hard to mind himself. He was jealous.

"I want you Jon,” it was the boldest she’d ever been with him. He couldn’t reject her if he didn’t know how deep her feelings ran. Even after he had made her feel _worshipped_ she would conceal her emotions behind armor. They could enjoy each other without explanation, but he needed this. Jon denied her nothing, she could do this. His reaction was well worth the risk, pulling her astride him in a heartbeat. He kissed her ardently, knotting his hand in her hair. So breathlessly that she’d nearly forgotten the ache of her thighs.

"Say it again," and she wondered how he expected her to speak when he was doing such unspeakable things with his mouth. Moving from her ear to her jaw, to her neck. His strong hands, clever fingers languidly making a trail down her body, leaving a phantom touch in their wake.

"I want you," she sighed as she felt him marking her neck, arching so he could get closer. "I’m yours." he stopped, she could feel his lips hovering over her pulse point.

"You are your own," and she’d have laughed if his teeth didn’t nip at the lobe of her ear. 

"That doesn’t seem fair," she said breathlessly. "How are you to be mine if I am not yours?"

She suspected Jon wanted everyone from here to Highgarden to know that he warmed his queens bed better than any other man could, working his mouth against her center until her limbs felt like jelly, until she peaked shouting his name. 

She wondered if the things they did that night had been done before as she observed the marks on her neck and chest the next morning. Jon had never taken her like that before, and the things he did with his mouth, surely such things like that were foreign to the marriage bed. How else would ladies go about their days if their husbands did such things?

"I have half the mind to keep you here all day," Jon croaked out from the bed, voice raw from sleep, half covered by the twisted furs.

"One more day," she promised crossing their chambers in her dressing gown. “I do hope I have a dress with a high collar,” she chided, even when he pulled her back onto the mattress bedside him. 

“Let them see,” and she laughed. “You’re mine, I’m yours, let them know you’ll need no other to warm your bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fielding prompts on [tumblr](http://www.sansa-potter.tumblr.com), as well as fangirling and such, stop by and visit if you'd like!
> 
> Title from: BTSK, by MS MR


End file.
